Mounting of cam locks to panel openings or the like is achieved in a variety of ways. The shell of the cam lock is fed through the mounting hole in the panel which usually has a size and shape similar to the size and profile of the shell. Different types of securing devices are then used to secure the lock shell within the mounting hole and to secure the front face of the lock against the front surface of the panel. One way that the lock shells are secured to the mounting hole is by means of a threaded nut which may be received on threads on the exterior of the lock shell. Such nuts have the advantage of being able to securely hold the shell in place. At the same time, manipulation of a nut over a lock shell can be very inconvenient in difficult to reach situations. Furthermore, quick removal of such a nut to allow for changing of the lock is not possible with this configuration.
Another means for securing the lock shell into the mounting hole is by a lock clip. Such lock clips are generally formed pieces of resilient metal, such as spring steel. They include two illustratively downwardly-extending legs which straddle the lock shell. The inner surfaces of the legs may frictionally engage flat portions on the lock shell to secure it in place. Alternatively, the lock shell may include grooves for receiving the legs to secure the shell in place. Each of the legs has a curved profile which is symmetric with respect to the lock plug when the clip is in its lock-securing position. Each leg also includes a bend at each end, each bend being adapted to contact the rear surface of the panel about the mounting hole. Because of the symmetric orientation of these bends with respect to the lock shell, the lock clip exerts an equal force toward the panel at each of the points of contact when a pulling force is exerted on the lock. Such pulling forces may come either from the forces exerted on the lock by key pull-out, or they may come from tampering. The intermediate portions of the legs between the bends frictionally contact either the flats or the grooves on the lock shell. The force due to this frictional contact is thus directed away from the panel, and maintains the front face of the lock shell in engagement with the panel.
Use of a lock clip is significantly more convenient than use of a nut, since the lock clip can easily be slid in and out of engagement with the lock shell once the shell is in place. Further, the lock clip does not require any translation axially along the lock shell, as does a nut. Finally, the lock clip can be easily removed from a given lock shell to allow for easy removal of the shell from the mounting hole. At the same time, however, the lock clip does not offer the desired security and prevention against pull-out offered by a nut arrangement. Furthermore, slight misalignment of the lock plug with respect to the rear surface of the panel may result in the shell being canted within the mounting hole. Such canting is undesirable since it allows for limited rotation of the shell within the mounting hole, leading in turn to further loosening of the shell within the hole.